Kitty Feet
by LadyDevilBlessed
Summary: Draco's been turned into a Kitten!


Kitty Feet

-Draco's been turned into a kitten!

AN:  
First off, this is an edited reupload. It is NOT a new story. No new sentences, no new plot twists. Same story, only with proper spelling (unless something happened again.)

Points to Little Tiny Bee for a wonderful story that got me imagining Draco as a cat! Even if you don't like my story, PLEASE go read "The Cat's Meow" and comment there! It's a great story!

Draco's head boy and has a personality change somewhat. Hermione is Head Girl and polite to Draco. Snape is somehow NOT killed in my story... but whatever. Slughorn is Potions master. Dumbledore is dead and McGonagall is new Headmistress.

Lots of randomness. Please enjoy!

-LDB

Grey eyes opened with a snap. 'What's happened to me?' Draco Malfoy had a dizzy spell as he tried to sit up on the couch in his Heads common room. The last thing he could remember was smelling something extremely sweet and falling asleep. It was ok since it was a Friday night and his homework was all done.

It was Christmas break. He had the Head rooms to himself since Hermione Granger, his Head Girl partner, was on in America for her holiday. She was to return later that night. Their headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, had asked for the Heads to arrive halfway through the vacation so they could lave meetings and plan for the second part of the school year.

Draco looked at the clock as he stretched lazily as he checked the time.

His tail flicked as he saw that it was only 7:30.

"Wait… TAIL!"

Draco had turned into a cat.

"Holy Merlin! What am I supposed to do? I'm a cat! I'm sure I'm a very hot sexy cat. But still! How did this happen?" Draco tried to pace while his arms were crossed. All that happened was that he fell rather ungainly onto his back, squishing his tail rather painfully under him.

"Ok, none of that any more." Draco paced on all four legs, swishing his tail, deep in thought. Then he noticed something. "I'm really close to the seat of the couch. Not to mention I don't like this whole seeing in black and white business."

Peering over the edge of the couch, Draco blanched at the sheer drop down.

"Calm, man. It's only a foot. Two at best. Just jump. Cats land on their feet." He inched to the edge and tried to climb down.

"Ah! Back at home away from home." Hermione exclaimed as she swung the entryway door open. "It's good to be back."

Draco was slipping from his hold on the couch. When he heard the doors open he lost his concentration in panic and forgot what he was doing.

In an attempt to get away undetected by the head girl, Draco tried to climb down the side of the couch.

Tried to, at any rate.

His claw got stuck in the weave of the upholstery and he landed in a small black furry heap mewing in pain as he, yes again, crushed his tail.

"Ow… definitely gonna have to stop doing that… Oh no!" he tried to scramble for a hiding spot before Hermione found him.

"No, no, no. Stay away, Granger." Draco thought furiously as a strand of her curled hair came into view.

"Hello there," Hermione's voice was sweet. So unlike the usual tone she used with him. "You okay, sweetie?"

"I am so not okay." Draco said. He could hear a mew and wanted to slap his forehead. So he did.

Hermione's would be brown eyes, if he was still able to see color, blinked in utter confusion.

"Did you just talk? And then hit your forehead?" Hermione moved forward and picked him up carefully to place him on his feet so he would stop sitting on his tail.

"You're smart, Granger. And don't touch me! I need a bath." Draco cringed.

"Haha. Well a cat always has a bath with them… Malfoy."

"Oh shit!"

"You betcha, Kitty feet." Hermione smirked at the name. "I can hear everything you say."

"That's just screwed up!" Draco moaned in agony.

"You're telling me?" Hermione walked off to her room, taking her trunk with her. "Dinner time, at any rate."

She disappeared for a few minutes before coming back down with long pants and a clean sweater.

"You coming, Malfoy?" she walked to the door and walked out, leaving Draco on his own. His stomach growled in hunger.

"Yes. Coming." He ran across the room and ran into the door. He couldn't get out. There was no way he could get to the door handle. "Nooooo! Granger get back here! Open the door! You planned this! Evil witch, evil witch!"

"Malfoy." Her voice carried through the door. His ears perked up in delight to hear her voice right there. "Move to the side. I don't really want to hit you with the door."

He hastened to do as she said and she opened the door a crack. Draco slipped through and ran down the corridor towards dinner.

Hermione shut the door again and set a nice pace. She caught up and passed Draco after five paintings. She disappeared around the corner to the staircase and Draco was breathing hard by the time he got there.

He was about to rush down the stairs as he usually did, but came to a screeching halt.

It looked like the stairs of Hell. His grey eyes swam as he tried to focus on the steps. He wasn't going to falter. Nope not him. He relied on no one.

"Granger!"

She tilted her head around the corner at the foot of the stairs.

"You called, Master Kitty feet?" Hermione called up to him.

"I knew you were hiding down there. You're secretly worried about me. I have no idea why. But you are just dying to carry me. So I will grant you that wish just this once." Draco said haughtily.

"You climb down those stairs on your own." Hermione said sternly. She climbed halfway up. "I'll catch you if you fall. Promise. Now stop dallying, I'm hungry."

Draco glowered at her ability to see through his ploy. He took a breath and started hopping to the steps.

On the third step he tripped badly and went flying forward. Closing his eyes and bracing for impact his little heart started beating faster. Instead of the hard ground, Draco felt a pair of warm hands pull him from the air and cradle him against a shoulder.

"It was a good first try, Malfoy." She ran her hand over the soft fur covering his bosy as she stood up and walked the rest of the way to the great hall with a slightly shaking Draco in her arms. "And I'll take you up on that offer by the way."

By the time they got to the large double doors, Draco had calmed down and was lightly purring in his mind at the feel of Hermione's fingers running up and down his back.

"Ah, Miss Granger, we were just wondering if you would be joining us." Headmistress McGonagall greeted Hermione with a smile. "Do you know if Mr. Malfoy will be joining us?"

"He will be." Hermione shifted her hold on Draco so he was in her hands and facing the faculty. "Meet the new Draco Malfoy."

"What," Severus Snape stood angrily at Hermione's statement, "have you done to my student, Miss Granger?"

"I've brought him to you. I could have left him in the common room or asked one of you to come out of your way to see him…" she trailed of expertly, looking first at McGonagall then Snape. Placing Draco next to her plate, Hermione remained standing until Snape sat down.

As Hermione sat down, Draco went to sit by Snape's side. The meal started and everyone served themselves. Hermione was deep in conversation with Hagrid and Flitwick when Draco's voice rang out in her ears.

"Snape!"

Apparently, Draco had been at it for a while if Hermione on the other side of the table could hear him. Snape on the other hand was oblivious to whatever Draco needed.

"Miss Granger? Is something wrong?" Flitwick broke into her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Professor, could you excuse me a moment?"

"Of course, dear."

"Psst! Malfoy!" Draco's black ears perked up and he looked at her. She motioned for him to explain what he needed.

"I'm hungry dammit!"

"Um… Professor Snape?" Hermione took a leap of faith. His greasy head came up.

"What, Miss Granger?"

"Malfoy's hungry." She pointed her fork to the kitty with pleading eyes. The professor rolled his eyes and took a slice of meat and placed it on a spare plate. Everyone turned back to what they had been doing.

Hermione continued to watch Draco as he wrestled with his huge slice of meat. After a minute of fighting, Draco's swearing could be heard.

"Dammit! I'm hungry! Let me eat!"

Hermione cut of a small piece of her meat and let it hang almost innocently from her fork. She turned away and listened to the conversations around her. After a minute of waiting, she felt a tug at the fork in her hand.

Draco was caught in the act. His mouth had closed over the meat and it was half off the fork when Hermione looked down. His eyes opened wide as she pulled her fork from his mouth and turned back to her conversation. When he finished swallowing there was another piece on her fork in front of his nose.

That continued with Hermione taking time to feed herself until both girl and cat had finished eating. Draco found that his stomach was much smaller now.

Dessert showed up and he dove for the chocolate cream pudding. Only to find that Hermione had wrapped her hand around his middle and he couldn't move.

"Let go! I deserve my chocolate! This is all too much! Give me chocolate!" He struggled against her firm but non-painful hold.

"Chocolate might kill you in this form, Malfoy. We don't want our Head Boy and heir to the Slytherin throne to die as a cat, do we?" Hermione asked him as she took a small serving for herself.

"Not fair! You're enjoying torturing me! Look at them! You're eating MY chocolate in front of my face and telling me that I can't have any!" Draco complained.

"Would you like to try it? See if you'd survive being poisoned?" Hermione licked her spoon before setting it down. "Shall I leave you with Professor Snape?"

"No. I wanna sleep in my own bed."

"Alright. Start heading back. I need to talk with Professor McGonagall for a moment." Hermione placed him on the floor before walking to the head of the table.

"Professor," McGonagall looked up at her head girl. "I'm going up to bed. Malfoy will be there too. I'll let you know of his symptoms."

"Good. Thank you, Hermione. Good night."

"Good night, Professor." Hermione turned and got to the doors where Draco was waiting. "You don't want to walk?"

"No. My paws are killing me."

"Hop on." Hermione reached her hand down. They traveled quietly to their quarters. "Eternity."

The door opened and Hermione stepped in.

"Where do you want to be put?"

"Bedroom…. Wait… bathroom." Draco looked down at himself. He had gotten dirty while trying to eat next to Snape.

Hermione turned the handle and let Draco down on the floor of the bathroom and went to open the door to his room.

Draco stood in the doorway of the bathroom. How was he supposed to take a shower as a cat?

Hermione walked into the bathroom and stepped around the black cat.

"Something wrong, Malfoy?" Hermione had flossed her teeth and had finished rinsing her mouth from toothpaste foam before noticing that Draco hadn't moved.

"No. Nothing's wrong."

Hermione nodded and went to the door that led to the room that actually housed the toilet. That reminded Draco that he really needed to go too. He searched frantically and found, much to his happiness that Crookshanks' litter box was still in the bathroom.

At the beginning of the year, Draco had constantly complained of the litter box being in their bathroom when it was her cat. Her argument was that the cat wants to use the bathroom as a bathroom too. Now he was glad it was there, not in her room.

He finished his business and was pacing around from his shower predicament when Hermione reemerged and was washing her hands.

"Most normal cats just lick themselves clean, Malfoy." Hermione pointed out as she dried her hand on her towel.

"Well, I'm not a normal cat, am I?"

"I suppose I could send you to Snape. He might think of something." Hermione thought out loud.

"You really are evil."

"Or I could write to Parkinson and explain your predicament. I'm sure she'd take good care of you."

"Scratch that. You're beyond evil. You're so far off the scale there isn't a word for how evil you are." Draco scowled. "I just want to be clean…."

Hermione was walking around doing something and didn't answer Draco.

"You're ignoring me." Draco whined.

"No," Hermione turned on the sink before leaning down and picking him up. "I'm getting your bath ready."

Draco felt hot water up to his belly and sighed in happiness. He sunk down so he was submerged for a few seconds. When he came back up for air, he felt Hermione's hand massaging shampoo into his fur.

After a few moments of deep massage, Draco heard Hermione humming quietly as the soap started to get sudsy. Washing quickly and efficiently, Hermione cleaned every inch of Draco. He was so wrapped up in bliss that he wasn't even aware of where "Mudblood" Granger was touching him.

He really liked it when Hermione washed his face and ears. It felt really really good.

Soon he was transferred to the other sink and rinsed off. When he was pulled out and wrapped in a towel, Draco noticed something.

"I'm cold, Granger." His paws were shaking and his whiskers quivered.

"I know. I'm sorry. But my wand is in my bedroom. You have to wait a moment." Hermione vigorously rubbed his fur before turning to leave.

"Wait! Don't just _leave_ me here!" Draco wailed.

"You complain a lot while you're like this." Hermione tucked him into a dry towel and held him securely in one arm as she cleaned up the bath mess.

"Hey, what's up with the wasted time?" Draco yelled up at her.

"Well, I'm not coming back in here tonight. And since I don't think you're cleaning in later…" she put the bottle of shampoo on the shelf before leaving the bathroom for her room to grab her wand off her night stand.

Trudging down to sit in the common room, Hermione set Draco down and cast a spell that would blow hot air to come from the tip of her wand. Almost lazily, the head girl waved her wand back and forth over Draco to dry his fur as well as warm him up.

"Aren't you going to ask embarrassing questions? The suspense is killing me, Granger." Draco grated out after a few relaxing minutes of enjoying the warm air on his body.

Not giving an answer, Hermione ruffled his fur. Deciding it was dried completely, she got his fur into place and stopped the spell.

"Would you like me to ask you questions like… Did you ever imagine having sex with a teacher? Or… Are you happy that you're a cat? Now you can look up as many skirts as you want. Is that what you want me to say? Do you think I'm getting sadistic pleasure seeing you as a helpless baby cat?" Hermione growled out as she glared down at Draco.

The cat looked up in slight fear at the tone of voice and the huge contrast between her voice and her finger brushing over his back.

"N-no… I was thinking more along the line "so what do you remember as the last time you were human…" something like that." Draco had faltered from his usual sleek non-stuttering self when he noticed he really was a 'helpless baby cat'.

"Not tonight." Hermione grabbed Draco and her wand before ascending the stairs. "I'm tired. I want to sleep, but I couldn't very well leave you to fend for yourself this first night."

"But, it's only 8:45…. Isn't it still a little early for you?" Draco asked quietly and somewhat politely, swishing his tail all the while.

"True. And it's only around 2:45 in the afternoon for me…. But I've been up for 30 plus hours, harassed by several university aged guys, run ragged by my single Aunt, and tired of hearing my dad's snoring." Hermione walked into Draco's room and put him on the vast expanse that was his bed. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Malfoy."

"Night, Granger." Draco said quietly when she disappeared into her room. "Harassed by older guys, huh?"

With that, he curled up and fell asleep

Draco woke and stretched lazily. His back arched and he gave a satisfied yawn. He had slept like a rock.

Trudging to the edge, he promptly plummeted the two and a half feet to the ground. Twisting a little, Draco managed to land on his feet, harm free.

"Wo-hooo! I rock! I am the King!" he sang out and went to the bathroom to do his business. He took a glance at a clock as he passed the stairs. "7:50… I guess it is okay since I went to bed before nine."

Exiting the bathroom a minute later, Draco wondered what Hermione was doing. He had noticed her unhealthy habit of waking up before 6:30 on weekends.

Peering into her bedroom he noticed her form wrapped snugly under her blankets. He saw that one of her top blankets touched the floor so he started climbing.

Draco was panting by the time he got to the top. Apparently, Hermione didn't like the cold and added heavy blankets to her bed during the winter. Her back was to him and he crept over her. No way was he going around her.

It wasn't the first time he had seen her asleep, but it was still amazing to see her so peaceful.

Hermione's eyes flew open when Draco sat to watch her face. She gave a little gasp of surprise and curled up, startling Draco who backed up quickly with wide eyes at being caught so soon.

"Ma- Malfoy! What are you doing on my bed?" Hermione didn't get up, instead she returned to her initial position and snuggled deeper.

"Uh…" he couldn't answer right away. Being a cat was bad for his past reputation. He would need to find a way to get back quickly to repair damages. "I was just… uh… wondering where you were and came to check on you. It is 8 o'clock after all."

Wha…t?" Hermione's slightly ruffled hair rose a few inches. Draco was envious, he always move a lot in his sleep and always woke up with some gravity defying hair in the morning. "It's eight o'clock?"

"Yes."

"Ugh…" her head hit the pillow and her eyes closed. Curious, Draco sat above her head on the pillow. "What are you doing, Malfoy?"

"Observing," He gave a cat grin. "the morning workings of Miss Hermione Granger."

"Oh, posh. You say weird things. Get off my sheets. Silk seems to like collecting cat fur." Hermione gave a yawn before stretching her arms above her head, blocking off Draco's escape on both sides.

Nudging one with his head, Hermione lifted it enough so he could get onto the blankets. Peeling half the blankets back, Hermione slipped out before straightening everything. Once again, Draco was jealous; he always fell out of bed in a bunch of tangles of sheets and bedding.

Watching Hermione walk across the room, he noticed that where he had a closet, she had a set of double doors. She disappeared behind them, closing the doors firmly behind her.

A few minutes later, she came out, pulling a knit sweater over her head and grabbing a set of over robes.

"You get a walk in closet?" Draco asked incredulously. "Why don't I get one?"

"Head Girl privilege." Hermione shrugged as she pinned her badge to the lapel of her robes. "Come on, we need to get you dressed too."

"Excuse me?" Draco raised an eyebrow. A very amusing expression for a cat, by the way. "I'm a cat. What crazy girly idea do you have?"

"Do you have a green, non-silk, handkerchief?"

"Yes."

"Go get it." Hermione took the Head Boy back to his room and let him instruct her where to go. They found it with no embarrassing moments and went to hunt for his badge.

Since he was wearing it the day he turned into a cat it was probably on a robe somewhere. Having the place to himself, he had spread out a little. After ten minutes of fruitless searching, Hermione grumbled and pulled her wand from her pocket.

"Accio Head Boy badge and robe to which it is attached." A robe flew out of a pile of stuff and landed in Hermione's hand.

"Wow. Great grammar, Granger."

"Thanks. Nice little alliteration yourself, Malfoy." Hermione unpinned the badge and took the handkerchief to where Draco was perched on the arm of the couch. "Come here."

He stepped forward and Hermione tied the green cloth around his neck and pinned it together with his shiny badge.

"oooh…. Hey aren't I just dashing?"

"Yes. Breakfast." She scooped him off the couch and walked to the great hall where breakfast was continuing.

Normally, there would be other students staying at Hogwarts during the Christmas break, but with the loss of Albus Dumbledore, their current Headmistress told everyone to return home for the holidays with the exception of Head Boy and Girl.

As it was fairly late in the morning, most of the teachers had already eaten and gone off to do whatever teachers did. Hermione sat down and poured herself a cup of hot cocoa as she set Draco to the side of her plate.

"You're doing it again! My chocolate!" Draco called out to the steaming beverage.

"Calm down, Tiger." Hermione blew on it before taking a long drink. "We'll figure out how to get you back to your own radioactive blond self and then you can have all the chocolate you want. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Waffles. With raspberry syrup, please."

"Oh no. No syrup."

"What? Why not? I won't die and leave you with some idiot for the rest of the school year to do Head duties! I promise! I even said please!" Draco looked woefully at his favorite syrup.

"You'll get it all over yourself and I'll have to wash you again. I'd rather you stave off your love for the syrup until you're back as a human. Maybe it'll lend to be more motivation for you to help find a way out of this." Hermione lectured as she cut his waffle into more manageable sizes. Finishing, she turned and put eggs and hash browns on her plate to eat.

Both Gryffindor and Slytherin ate in silence and with efficiency. Hermione had put her fork down when Draco asked her, "Can I have some milk, please?"

"Sure," Hermione picked up the jug of milk and poured it onto a small dish. "There you go."

"Yum." Draco lapped up the milk with happiness.

"Are you done eating?" Hermione asked as he sat back from his dish. At his nod, she wiped her mouth with her napkin and turned to clean up Draco as well.

Picking Draco up, she walked back to their common room.

"Why are we going back?" maybe being a cat brought out the talkative side of Malfoy. His personality had changed a lot when he was welcomed back to Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death. Maybe it contributed to the change, but he had become 'nicer' to Hermione to a certain degree.

"We'll try to figure out what happened before I let you do your own thing." Hermione said the password and walked in.

After placing Draco on her desk, the studious girl reached down and pulled out a spare bit of parchment and a muggle pen. She hated having to stop writing to dip her quill in the ink.

"What's that?"

"A pen. Let's get to work. What do you remember doing yesterday?" Hermione cut any further questions about pens off.

Draco did what any other teenage boy would do with vacation time. He had slept until 11:30, got up, showered, ate, looked at magazines that showcased mostly to completely naked women. After that he took a nap down in the common room.

"Did you notice anything questionable as you were falling asleep?" Hermione stretched her hand that was lightly cramping up.

"There was a sweet smell… like honey… and jasmine. And I got sleepy really fast." Draco watched in fascination as his tail flicked back and forth over the table.

"Any dreams?"

"Nope."

"Did you wake up more than once?"

"Nuh-uh."

Hermione sighed and rolled up the parchment. Giving a luxurious stretch, she cracked her neck and looked at Draco.

"I'm going to talk to McGonagall, would you like to come or go do your own thing?" Hermione put her pen away as she asked her companion.

"I'll stay here. I think I'll practice stairs." Draco hopped into Hermione's arms and waited as she put him down.

"I'll be back soon. Don't hurt yourself." Hermione left.

"She acts like I'm some sort of loser." Draco huffed as he marched to the base of the stairs. He hopped up the first step. "Like training for Quiddich."

Hermione was beckoned into the headmistress' office.

"Good morning, Hermione. Anything figured out yet?" the older witch removed her glasses and looked at the Gryffindor.

"The only relevant piece of info was a," she looked at her notes to get the complete quote. " 'Sweet smell, like honey and jasmine and I got sleepy really fast.'"

The girl handed the paper to her mentor.

"I'll look over it and talk to the teachers. Contact me if there's any change." McGonagall looked wearily to her best student.

"Yes, Professor." Hermione took the cue and left the office, giving a small smile to the portraits of past Heads, before closing the door behind her. "I should go to the library and do some research."

With that happy thought she bounced happily to the library.

Meanwhile…

"Haha! I've conquered the stairs! I'm a stair master! I've got this down." Draco sang after bounding up and down the stairs several times. "Gonna move on to the couch."

After much hard work, Draco finally perfected his cat technique. Several hours passed and Draco found himself getting quite sleepy.

"Cat nap!" he curled up on his chair and gave a spare thought before falling asleep. "I wonder where Granger is."

Back in the library…

"Absolutely nothing!" Hermione let out a sight as she placed the last tomb on its shelf. "I'll try again later, I have assignments to review."

She climbed the stairs and entered the common room.

"I'm back," she called out, but didn't get an answer. "Malfoy? You around?"

"I'm here." Draco yawned out. "Where were you? It's been HOURS."

"Library. Doing research on how to turn YOU back before the rest of the school returns. Any new memories from yesterday?"

He shook his head negatively. Even though being a cat wasn't all bad in itself, he wanted to be human again.

"I've got to organize some stuff in here, did you want to go out of the common room or anything?" Hermione thought she would ask to be nice. He had, after all, stayed in the Head Dorms all day by himself.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just be going back to my nap." Draco re-curled himself up and went to sleep.

Hermione picked up her book bag and pulled out her assignments She was still ahead, and wanted to figure out what essay was due when. She started with Potions.

"Prominent Potion Brewers… Animagus… Plants, animals, and more… wait… Animagus?" Hermione flipped through her brain log. "Ah…"

Grabbing a piece of paper, Hermione wrote a quick note to McGonagall to ask if anyone was making the Animagus potion the night before and sent it through the Floo.

Deciding to finish her task at hand before addressing Draco's predicament, Hermione organized her assignments and notes. Even though the piles of papers resembled a small mountain, it only took half an hour to straighten everything up.

After dusting her hands off, Hermione heard parchment flying through the air. Excited to hear back from her teacher, Hermione snatched it out of the air and sat on the couch to read the note.

"Hermione,

You are a genius. Professor Slughorn was making a batch for the Ministry last night. Please bring Mr. Malfoy to the Great Hall. We're having a nice pot of tea right now.

Minerva McGonagall."

"Malfoy! Let's go! We can cure you!" Hermione jumped up and put the note down.

"Cure? You make it sound as if I'm sick or something." Draco said as he woke up from her screaming.

"You're a cat. Close enough, let's go." Hermione grabbed him and left the room to head to the Great Hall.

"Uh, Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go back and get something?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Clothes."

"Ok." Hermione walked into Draco's room after reentering the Dorms. "Do tell me…Why do you need clothes? When you transform back you are wearing what you were when the change happened… right?"

"Stop with that coy smile, Granger." Draco directed her on what to get from where before letting her know, "I like sleeping in the nude. Makes my skin healthy."

"Yeah right, Malfoy, just admit it, you like looking at yourself." Hermione smirked like mad when she saw him glaring furiously in embarrassment. She pushed open the doors and walked in, greeting the teachers.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, good to see you. Miss Granger has figured out the problem that caused you to change into a cat. Professor Slughorn, if you please." McGonagall looked over the rim of her teacup to the Potions master.

"Ah, very well Headmistress. I was brewing some Animagus potion yesterday and it seems as if I did not take the proper steps to ensure that any extraneous fumes would leave the room. Anyone who has never come in contact with the potion fumes completely conscious will turn into the animal of which they are most like."

"I'm most like a cat?" Draco cut off the large teacher's lecture, his voice in disagreement.

"I agree with Malfoy. He's most like a Ferret." Hermione had to jump back and tossed Draco onto the floor as he turned to scratch her arms. "Bad Malfoy. Feel lucky that you aren't MY cat. He gets stuck in a bubble for a day without food."

Draco glowered.

"Good thing I'm not."

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. Please." They turned to their Headmistress and bowed their heads in submission. "Continue Slughorn."

"It seems as if the fumes went through the Floo and had affected Mr. Malfoy. All we need to do is have him complete the Transfiguration part of the Animagus ritual and then he will be free to change back and forth." The professor looked gleefully as if it was already time for the next Christmas.

"This does mean, of course, that Malfoy will have to register with the Ministry, right?" Hermione took a seat at the end of the table and lifted Draco next to her.

"Of course."

"Well, I don't think that I want to be here when Malfoy turns back into Malfoy." Hermione stood up, still with his clothes in his hands. "Thank you for your hard work, Professors."

She walked up to Snape and put the stack of clothes next to him.

"I think Malfoy will appreciate it if you got this ready before he transforms back." With that, Hermione ran away and out of the hall as quickly as possible, avoiding flying claws at the same time.

"What does she mean?" McGonagall mused to herself before telling Draco the spell. "Now just say it out loud and you'll transform back."

Draco shook his head. How in the world was he supposed to communicate with the teachers that he didn't want to do it in front of everyone?

"GRANGER GET BACK HERE!" Draco leapt from the table and ran from the table to the door, scratching furiously at the closed door.

"Malfoy, just go to the side room with Snape. Stop being a wuss!" Hermione's voice went through the door as she tried to cover up her laughter.

Snape heard her words and raised an eyebrow.

"Draco, get over here and just transform. You're being problematic." Snape growled out. "And you are NOT getting out of this by going into a side room. Now CHANGE!"

Draco wailed pathetically.

"GRANGER!"

"You heard the man. Best to be closer to Snape than way over here. Be good, mister Kitty feet."

"You're evil."

Draco ran to the other side of the room and transformed, tackling his teacher to get his robes on over his naked body. Hermione's screams of laughter could be heard over the loud noises of teachers hitting the ground in dead faints.

"GRANGER!"

"!"

Fin

8/11/06

AN: I hope you enjoyed my randomness. Please REVIEW for the SANITY of the AUTHOR!

9/1/11

AN: As always, I hope you enjoyed. NOTE! The sequel "Fuzzy" is not chapter two, it is a separate story. Please go look for it and enjoy!


End file.
